The invention relates to a thermoplastic container, having an integral nozzle, for a flammable liquid. More particularly, the invention relates to such a container wherein the nozzle is flexible and corrugated.
Portable containers, and/or jerry cans, are widely used for the storage of flammable liquids such as gasoline, kerosene and oil. Such containers generally include a separate nozzle through which the flammable liquid can be dispensed from the container. The nozzle is generally releasably secured to the container about an opening therein to pour the flammable liquid therefrom. Once the flammable liquid has been poured from the container, the nozzle is removed and a cap is placed over the opening in the container until such time as more of the flammable liquid must be dispensed from the container.
One disadvantage of having a removable nozzle is that the nozzle can easily become separated from the container and, thus, difficult to locate when it is time to pour a flammable liquid from the container. In such situations, a user might be tempted to pour the flammable liquid from the container without using a nozzle at all, which is likely to create a hazardous situation due to splashing, and/or overpouring.
A container for flammable liquids having an integral nozzle would obviate the problems associated with having separate, removable nozzles for containers. Such an integral nozzle would provide additional advantages if it could be shaped into a variety of configurations so that the nozzle could be collapsed for convenient storage of the container and easily shaped into a suitable configuration for pouring.